Sudut Pandang Orang Ketiga
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Tipikal cerita cinta pada set kafe di suatu kota. Klasik. Namun, Mayuzumi merasa tidak apa-apa meski bukan dia yang akhirnya bahagia bersama pujaan hati. .-. AkaKuro .-. side pair : onesided!MayuKuro .-. limited omnious POV di bagian awal ke tengah .-. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01] .-. reupload karena kesalahan teknis


**warning : biar kata ini ditulis dalam sudut pandang Mayuzumi, pair utama tetap AkaKuro. karena itu saya nggak _emphasize _perasaan dan interaksi Mayuzumi-Kuroko. semua karakter di sini kecuali Mayuzumi dan Nebuya (mereka kuliah, Mayuzumi tetap satu tahun di atas Nebuya) udah di atas 24**

**oke, fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk 01 YunAra Challenge #AkaKuroxygen. biar kata kuliah dan kegiatan lain nyita sebagian besar kehidupan saya, nama pairing harus saya junjung setinggi surga.**

**... btw maaf saya nyampah, ini fic udah di_-upload _terus harus dihapus lagi gara-gara kesalahan teknis**

* * *

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

_Karena adalah bohong bila mencintai pernah memberimu garansi dicintai balik._

* * *

Hujan deras turun membasahi jalanan Tokyo malam itu. Beruntung Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah sampai di kafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Ia meratapi pemandangan di luar dari balik jendela sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Hari yang salah untuk tukaran shift, Chihiro?"

Manajer, barista, sekaligus _owner _kafe tersebut muncul dari balik dapur dalam. Dibawakannya nampan berisi dua cangkir coklat hangat racikannya sendiri.

"Manajer," panggil Mayuzumi. "Nggak usah repot-repot."

"Di luar dingin. Hangatkan badanmu, bisa-bisa kau jadi tidak konsen." Pria itu tersenyum, lebih hangat dari kopi yang dibawakannya. "Satu untukmu, satu untuk Kotaro. Mana dia?"

"Di belakang, siap-siap _ngepel_ mumpung nggak ada banyak orang." Mayuzumi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian dalam kafe. Memang saat itu tidak ada banyak orang, hanya ada pasutri berusia lanjut yang sudah ada di sana sejak siang, menikmati teh susu buatan manajer sambil asyik mengobrol dan bernostalgia berdua seperti biasa, dan seorang gadis remaja yang berkutat dengan laptopnya ditemani secangkir _latte _dan sepiring kukis keju. Siapa juga yang mau ke sini, ke kafe yang letaknya sedikit ke dalam, di tengah hujan? Kalau saja cuaca bukan kendala, kafe ini bakal sesibuk hari biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku ke dalam dulu. Siap-siap lanjut kerja."

Manajer memang orang yang unik. Dibanding menghabiskan waktu di balik meja dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporan profisiensi kerja karyawannya, dia memilih untuk mengesampingkan itu semua sampai waktu kafe tutup dan bekerja sebagai barista dengan jatah kerja yang sama dengan karyawan _full-time_nya yang lain, yakni lima hari seminggu, tujuh jam sehari. Namun, berbeda dengan barista yang lain, Manajer lebih memilih membuat kopi di dapur dalam dibandingkan dapur luar yang disejajarkan dengan meja kasir.

Mayuzumi sendiri baru kali ini kedapatan hari kerja yang sama dengan Manajer, karena dirinya hanya bekerja paruh waktu dan kebagian dua hari sisa dari hari-hari di mana Manajer bekerja. Hari ini pun dia hanya menggantikan _shift _Nebuya, adik kelasnya yang berhalangan kerja hari ini karena diharuskan mengerjakan tugas dari dosen yang menggunung, buah ulangannya yang tidak ada satupun yang mencapai nilai limapuluh. Nebuya memang contoh sempurna untuk istilah "otot tanpa otak".

Mayuzumi sempat heran, kenapa Manajer cepat sekali kembali ke dapur, padahal cuacanya sangat mungkin membuatnya tidak terlalu berharap masih ada pelanggan yang masih mau datang. Namun, dia salah. Tak lama, pintu depan kafe terbuka.

Seorang pemuda masuk. Badannya basah kuyup. Dia diam lama di tempat, sengaja menempatkan diri di kesetan yang diletakkan di depan pintu, sebelum ragu-ragu melangkah ke arah kasir.

"Maaf membuat lantainya basah."

"Nggak apa," sahut Mayuzumi. "Kebetulan habis ini lantainya mau dipel."

Pemuda itu manggut-manggut, meski kakinya masih melangkah ragu, jelas terlihat sungkan. "Aku pesan _Hot Vanilla Latte_, _large. _Untuk _takeaway._"

"Dan selembar handuk kecil?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

"Sayang sekali, Anda harus tetap menerimanya. Sudah jadi servis kami." Mayuzumi mengambilkan handuk kecil putih dari laci kasir yang sudah disiapkan Manajer untuk situasi seperti ini, hal yang jarang ditemukan di kafe lain. Pelanggannya menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menyeka wajah dan rambut biru langitnya.

Mayuzumi langsung menyampaikan pesanan itu ke dapur belakang tanpa repot-repot bertanya nama pelanggannya itu. Biasanya, dia akan menuliskan nama pembeli di cangkir untuk _takeaway_ atau kartu kecil untuk yang diminum di sini. Dan dia baru akan mengantarkan pesanannya ke barista kalau sudah dibayar. Kali ini pengecualian. Toh, tidak ada pelanggan lain. Lagipula, kasihan kalau pemuda itu menunggu lebih lama.

Kurang dari dua menit, Mayuzumi sudah kembali dengan secangkir Vanilla Lattehangat. Pelanggannya itu langsung pergi setelah membayar, mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi dan berjanji handuknya akan dikembalikan setelah dicuci meski Mayuzumi sudah bilang tidak perlu.

Mayuzumi tidak bisa memungkiri, dia sedikit penasaran. Untuk apa orang itu barusan repot-repot ke kafe ini di tengah hujan begini? Basah kuyup pula. Kenapa tidak pulang dulu, mandi lalu menghangatkan diri di rumah? Toh, kafe ini masih buka besok.

"Dia langganan sini," lagi, Manajer keluar dari dapur dalam. "Baru pertama kali lihat dia? Dia sering datang ke kafe ini untuk segelas Vanilla Latteberukuran besar."

"Selalu _takeaway_?"

"Biasanya dia minum di tempat. Hmm, wajar sih kali ini pesan untuk _takeaway_. Dia harus cepat-cepat pulang dan mandi kalau tidak mau masuk angin." Manajer terkekeh.

Makin tidak bisa dimengerti. Namun, Mayuzumi memilih diam. Meski begitu, terlihat jelas kalau dia tertarik pada orang yang tadi. Dan hal itu tak luput dari mata Manajer.

"Ayo, Chihiro. Mulailah cicil beberes. Kafe tutup sejam lagi."

* * *

Sabtu pagi, Mayuzumi datang ke kafe setengah jam sebelum dibuka.

"_Osh._"

"Lho, Mayuzumi!" Hayama Kotaro yang tengah menyiapkan kafe, dibantu dengan Manajer, kaget melihatnya.

"Menggantikan _shift _siapa lagi?" Tanya Manajer.

"Aku ke sini sebagai pelanggan. Tapi ternyata kepagian. Kubantu, deh."

Mibuchi terkekeh. "He he! Mayuzumi sudah nggak bisa lepas dari kafe ini, ya!"

"Cepatlah lulus kuliah lalu kerja _full-time _di sini, Chihiro." Manajer menimpali.

"Hmm, nggak buruk juga." Mayuzumi menjawab sekenanya. Dia memang pernah bertekad mendedikasikan hidupnya pada kopi dan gadis-gadis dua dimensi.

Persiapan buka kafe berlangsung lebih cepat karena bantuan Mayuzumi. Karyawan-karyawan segera memposisikan diri di pos masing-masing, sementara Mayuzumi duduk di kursi meja yang sedikit ke pojok. Manajer menghampirinya.

"Aku hanya lagi _mood _minum kopi pagi ini." Jawab Mayuzumi ketika ditanya. "Manajer ada _shift _hari ini? Mau coba kopi buatan Manajer."

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi di antara para karyawan kalau tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kopi buatan Manajer, meski orangnya sendiri tak jarang rendah hati jika disinggung demikian. "Jadi merasa tersanjung. Kubuatkan, gratis. Tapi aku yang pilihkan kopinya."

"Nggak masalah, aku suka semua jenis kopi."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Manajer pergi ke dapur, dan kembali sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Diantarkannya secangkir kopi dengan aroma yang sekilas asing di hidung Mayuzumi, mengesampingkan aroma biji kopi dan kokoa yang sudah familiar.

Mayuzumi menyesap pelan kopi tersebut. Indera pengecapnya menangkap pahit kopi yang diseimbangkan dengan manisnya susu. Dan ada rasa segar lain yang tidak terlalu mendominasi, namun dengan takaran yang diyakininya pas. "Pakai lemon?"

"Iya. A la Guatemala. Sudah lama ingin menambahkannya di menu, dan baru subuh ini resepnya sempurna."

Sudah isi _shift _dan mengerjakan laporan-laporan selepas tutup kafe, masih bisa begadang untuk resep baru. Manajernya yang satu ini memang benar-benar manusia super.

"Bagus sekali, aku jadi kelinci percobaan." Meski berkata demikian, Mayuzumi kembali menenggak kopi itu. Daftar kopi kesukaannya jadi semakin panjang saja.

"Aku juga bikin sendiri untukku kok. Sudah kucoba pagi-pagi sekali tadi, dan aku masih hidup."

"Yah, kopi ini juga nggak buruk. Bakal laris, kok. Tapi mungkin awalnya orang bakal skeptis dengan kopi yang ditambahkan perasan jeruk."

"Tinggal dimasukkan ke daftar _recommended _atau _Today's Special_, masalah selesai." Manajer tertawa iseng. "Ya sudah, aku kembali ke dapur."

"Selamat bekerja, Manajer."

Tak lama, pintu kafe terbuka, dan pelanggan pertama pada hari itu masuk. Mayuzumi tidak terlalu memerhatikannya, terlanjur asyik dengan favorit barunya. Toh, biasanya juga Sabtu pagi jam segini banyak yang datang untuk kopi pagi dan sarapan. Namun, perhatiannya tersita kala telinganya menangkap, "Permisi."

"Kyaa!" Mibuchi menjerit kecill, kaget dengan kedatangan pemuda mungil yang tiba-tiba itu. "Eh, aduuh, maaf, saya nggak nyadar ada Anda!"

Pemuda itu terlihat maklum. Padahal dia sudah jadi langganan di sini.

"Aku pesan mini sandwich keju-daging asap dan segelas _Vanilla Latte _hangat ukuran besar."

"Baik, baik. Satu mini sandwich dan Vanilla Latte untuk Kuroko-_chan_."

Yang dipanggil tersenyum. "Mibuchi-_san_ sudah hapal nama saya."

"Ayo, puji aku. Hawa keberadaanmu sudah tipis, aku butuh waktu untuk menghapal namamu, tahu. Ditambah kau nggak pernah mesan kopi pakai nama sendiri." Mibuchi malah mengomel. Si penjaga kasir yang sudah bekerja di sini selama enam bulan itu sudah hapal pelanggan setia kafe ini, terutama mereka yang menyisihkan waktu mengobrol dengannya perihal _fashion _kekinian, dan Kuroko adalah pengecualian sampai kemarin.

"Langsung duduk saja, nanti kuantarkan pesanannya ke mejamu. Mumpung belum banyak pelanggan yang datang."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, Mibuchi-_san_. Nanti kuambil sendiri. Dan seperti biasa…gelasnya dinamakan _Aka_ saja."

"Heran, Kuroko -_chan. _Kenapa sih tidak pernah pesan pakai nama sendiri? Nanti kalau aku lupa gimana?"

"Salah sendiri Mibuchi-_san_ sudah berkenalan dengan saya. Padahal tidak apa-apa juga memanggil saya Aka. Lagipula Mibuchi-_san _kan baru hapal nama saya hari ini."

"Jadi sebal. Kau kayak cewek yang pakai nama pacarnya buat memesan kopi saja."

Tak ada di antara mereka yang sadar kalau Mayuzumi tengah memerhatikan mereka lekat-lekat. Atau, hanya salah satu dari mereka.

* * *

Mayuzumi mengira Sabtu pagi tempo lalu menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan si Kuroko.

Mayuzumi sudah rajin mengisi _shift_ kerja sambilannya, namun Kuroko tidak juga datang. Dia sedikit tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya kecewa. Apalagi, pemuda mungil itu bukanlah siapa-siapa dia.

_Shift _hari ini selesai persis sebelum matahari tenggelam. Mayuzumi bergegas ganti baju dan pulang setelah pergi mengantarkan kopi ke ruang Manajer untuk si empunya dan pamit pada rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Bingung, tidak ada tujuan. Tidak ada tugas lagi. Semua _light novel _yang distoknya juga sudah habis dibaca dan dibaca ulang sampai bosan. Dan Mayuzumi terlalu _introvert _untuk punya teman dekat yang bisa diajak _hangout. _Beruntung rekan-rekannya di kafe begitu supel seakan jatah _extrovert _Mayuzumi dicuri habis oleh mereka, jadi mahasiswa itu tidak benar-benar hidup tanpa kehidupan sosial. Tapi mereka semua pasti sedang sibuk. Sama saja bohong.

Mayuzumi membuka ponsel _flip_-nya dan mengecek situs penerbit buku. Oh. Ternyata ada buku baru. Dia bergegas ke toko buku terdekat. _Light Novel _dengan sampul bergambarkan MiyuMiyu tercintanya sudah menunggu di sana.

Mayuzumi sampai di toko buku. Dan, bukan hanya MiyuMiyu yang menunggu di sana.

Dilihatnya Kuroko, kepala yang mungil namun menyembul di antara yang lain karena warnanya yang mencolok, tengah melihat-lihat buku di rak kesusasteraan, hanya beberapa rak dari wilayah kekuasaan Mayuzumi—_Light Novel _dan _manga_.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kuroko untuk menyadari perhatian Mayuzumi yang ditujukan padanya dengan intens. Bukannya curiga, Kuroko malah menyapanya. "Selamat siang. Anda dari _Urban Grind_?"

Mayuzumi kaget begitu nama kafe tempatnya bekerja disebut, kaget bahwa orang di hadapannya mengingat dirinya. "Iya, benar."

"Terima kasih atas handuknya tempo lalu. Sudah saya kembalikan besoknya, diterima Hayama-san."

"Nggak apa. Padahal nggak perlu dikembalikan juga, memang sudah jadi servis di kafe kami."

"Saya tetap ingin mengembalikannya."

Satu senyuman dari Kuroko dan Mayuzumi sudah merasa seluruh sendinya rontok. Mati-matian pertahanan muka temboknya dijunjung.

"Boleh kenalan? Saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Mayuzumi Chihiro." Balas Mayuzumi pendek. Masa bodoh bila ada yang mengecapnya jual mahal. Padahal hanya diajak kenalan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Nggak perlu formal-formal."

Satu lagi tarikan bibir ke atas oleh Kuroko, dan Mayuzumi yakin pemuda ini sengaja ingin membuatnya bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Ditambah dengan rasa _kangen _si juru kasir yang diam-diam mendamba bertemu dengannya lagi meski hanya sekali, senyuman lembut Kuroko bagai tanpa ampun.

"Saya duluan, ya."

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memerhatikan pemuda itu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar buku-buku yang diambilnya sebelum pergi. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Mayuzumi untuk mengingat tujuan awalnya ke toko buku lagi.

Satu pertanyaan tumbuh.

_Kapan Kuroko akan kembali ke kafe?_

_Bukankah Manajer bilang dia langganan Urban Grind?_

* * *

"Maaaayuzumi!" Sapa Mibuchi ceria.

Kebetulan pemuda bergaya mbak-mbak itu sedang menyapu teras kafe kala Mayuzumi ke sana. Belum sempat Mayuzumi menginjakkan kaki di teras, Mibuchi menyuruhnya diam di tempat dan menunggunya mengambilkan sesuatu dari dalam.

"Ini! Antarkan untuk Kakek Shirogane." Mibuchi menyebutkan nama teman lama sekaligus guru Manajer. "Kakek Shirogane kepingin banget kopi buatan Manajer, tapi dia nggak kuat keluar rumah hari ini. Kasihan kaaan. Antarkan ya, ya, ya. Eh, sekalian beli gula. Tinggal setoples, nih!"

"Tapi sebentar lagi _shift-_ku. Yang lain saja, yang _shift parttime-_nya mau kelar. Atau kau saja."

"Ayolaah, kugantikan sampai kau balik ke sini. Aku lagi malas ke mana-mana siang bolong begini. Ya? Ya? Mau, ya? Kutraktir omelet keju buatannya Murasakibara, deh!"

Bukan omelet keju yang membuat Mayuzumi akhirnya pergi, dia hanya malas berdebat lebih jauh dengan Mibuchi. Tapi, boleh lah. Hitung-hitung hemat uang makan. Uang sakunya nyaris habis lebih dari perkiraan karena kebanyakan jajan kopi.

Pulang dari rumah Kakek Shirogane, ia memutar, bermaksud sekalian mampir membeli gula. Sepulangnya, ia melewati TK Rakuzan. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Senyum kecil terulas mengingat masa kecilnya dulu dia habiskan di sini.

Kemudian, dia menyadari satu hal.

Ada Kuroko, dengan celemek seragam guru TK.

Di halamannya, Kuroko jongkok, dikelilingi anak-anak TK Rakuzan. Ekspresinya begitu lembut dengan tawa kecilnya di antara gelak riang murid-muridnya.

Dan Mayuzumi terpana, tanah seakan memeluk erat kakinya hingga enggan beranjak dari sana. Matanya autofokus pada satu orang saja.

Dia bisa saja kaget, tidak menyangka pemuda kecil itu ternyata lebih tua darinya, lebih-lebih sudah bekerja. Dikiranya pemuda itu masih SMA, atau setidaknya seumuran adik-adik kelasnya di kampus. Namun, matanya terlalu sibuk menyantap apapun yang berada di depannya, enggan menghiraukan otak yang sempat bertanya-tanya.

"Chihiro?"

Butuh dua kali pengulangan sampai fokus Mayuzumi teralihkan. "Manajer?"

"Sedang apa di sini? _Shift_-mu bukannya sedang berlangsung?"

Ketangkap.

Mayuzumi menggaruk tengkuk. Manajernya tak galak, namun pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mampu membuatnya merasa seperti anak SD yang dimarahi karena ketahuan tidak mengerjakan PR tanpa bersusah payah atau menaikkan nada bicaranya sama sekali. Seperti karyawan yang lain, respeknya pada Manajer yang biasanya menepuk bahu mereka dan memuji kerja keras mereka membuatnya tidak ingin mengecewakan pria itu.

"Maaf. Aku melamun. Aku habis beli gula, lalu nggak sengaja lewat TK-ku dulu."

"Begitukah?" Nada bicara Manajer berubah, sedikit maklum. "Baiklah. Ayo, kembali ke kafe bersama. Aku juga sudah harus mengetik progres penjualan bulan ini."

"Iya."

Mereka berdua pergi, tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Jika iya, mungkin kedapatan manik biru langit melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

* * *

Mayuzumi memang senantiasa berharap bisa melihat Kuroko Tetsuya lagi, tak peduli betapa dia selalu bilang, 'pertemukan aku dengannya sekali saja' dalam hati dan selalu dikabulkan, dia selalu serakah meminta lagi dan lagi.

Namun, dia tak pernah menyangka, dia akan bertemu pria itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Hari itu hujan kembali turun. Mayuzumi mengutuk dirinya yang tak bawa payung. Dipikirnya dia akan sempat langsung pulang ke rumah sebelum hujan turun seperti yang diramalkan, mentang-mentang hari ini tak ada kerja sambilan. Dia terpaksa lari pulang sambil memeluk tas. Dia juga mengutuk letak apartemennya yang sedikit jauh. Coba saja sedekat Urban Grind.

Dan dia bisa saja sudah hampir sampai ke apartemennya kalau saja dia tidak melihat Kuroko Tetsuya sedang duduk di bangku taman, mata miskin fokus menatap lurus ke depan. Bodohnya Mayuzumi sempat bengong sebelum berinisiatif menghampirinya. Jaket parasut dilepas dan dipasangkan di kepala Kuroko guna mencegah tetesan air menjatuhinya lebih dari ini.

"Mayuzumi-_san_…?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah…itu."

Tidak sabaran. Dia tarik Kuroko, membawanya ke arah yang mereka sama-sama tahu. Tanpa pikir panjang tanpa dicerna.

Gantungan pintu Urban Grind berbunyi 'tutup'. Baik Mayuzumi maupun Kuroko merasa aneh. Sore bahkan baru dimulai, belum waktunya kafe ditutup. Namun Mayuzumi tetap masuk seakan rumah sendiri.

"Lho, Mayuzumi, Kuroko-_chan_?" Hanya ada Mibuchi, Nebuya, dan Kotaro di dalam.

"Kok tumben tutup?" Mayuzumi menutup pintu setelah Kuroko masuk. Pemuda itu _nyelonong _ke kasir dan mengambilkan dua handuk, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Kuroko.

"Bos lagi pergi. Dia beli biji kopi ke kota sebelah bareng anak-anak _shift _hari ini, jadi nggak mungkin buka kafe." Mibuchi segera beralih ke Kuroko. Pria bernama tengah 'mbak-mbak' itu membantu Kuroko mengeringkan badannya sekenanya. "Ya ampun! Kasihan banget kau. Sudah kecil, basah begini nggak takut mengkerut? Mau pakai kamar mandi kami?"

"Terima kasih, saya tidak ingin merepotkan. Lagi-lagi dipinjami handuk juga sudah cukup."

"Wah iya, Kuroko-_san_ sering main ke sini aja hujan-hujanan, sih!"

"Kali ini saya ditarik paksa ke sini."

Semua tatapan menuju Mayuzumi. "Mau apa lagi. Dia hujan-hujanan begitu."

"Mayuzumi-_san _bisa saja membiarkan saya."

_Sayangnya aku tidak mau_, tapi itu hanya menyangkut di tenggorokan Mayuzumi. "Sudah terlanjur lihat kau. Aku bakal dicap orang jahat kalau pergi begitu saja."

"Saya hanya bercanda. Terima kasih, Mayuzumi-_san_."

Mibuchi tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Reo-_nee! _Bolehkah aku membuatkan vanila hangat untuk Kuroko-_san_?"

"Hoi, kau nggak bisa bikin kopi, kan! Sini aku saja!"

"Enak saja, Nebuya. Kau kan juru kasir! Begini-begini aku kadang belajar dengan Bos kok."

"Jangan bertengkar. Buatlah, nanti tagihannya tujukan saja padaku."

"Ah, tolong jangan…saya jadi tidak enak. Sebentar lagi saya pulang kok." Bagaimanapun, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang ramah ini.

"Nggak apa, Kuroko-_chan _kan salah satu pelanggan kami. Pelanggan harus kami _care _dengan baik." Mibuchi tersenyum manis. "Oke? Tunggu saja, duduk manis di sini. Oya Mayuzumi, kopi untukmu tetap kena _charge _untukmu sendiri."

"Cih, sudah tau."

"Kuroko-_chan _harus coba minuman vanila buatan Kotaro-_kun_. Dia cepat belajar. Yah, namanya juga diajarin langsung sama Bos. Kopi buatan Bos, 'kan, favorit sini. Kita-kita kadang pantang jajan kopi di kafe sendiri kalau bukan Bos yang buat."

Lagi. Senyuman itu muncul. Bibir mungil yang tertarik ke atas, _soft pink_ di atas putih pucat. Panas dingin pun jadi tidak bermakna.

"Mayuzumi? Bengong?" Panggil Nebuya.

"Apa. Aku dengar."

"Sayang Bos sedang nggak ada. Ah, tapi Kuroko-_chan _pasti sering minum _latte _buatan Bos, deh! Kuroko-_chan_, kan, sering ke sini!"

Mayuzumi adalah pengamat yang baik. Terutama jika objeknya adalah pria lebih tua yang sudah menjadi perhatiannya belakangan ini. Dia menyadari badan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sedikit kaku seperti senyumannya sekarang, kalaupun senyumannya tidak bisa dibilang pahit. Dan tetap seperti itu meskipun _latte _yang dibuat Kotaro untuknya sudah jadi dan sedang disesapinya.

Tak lama, pintu kafe terbuka. Manajer, beserta dua karyawan yang lain—Murasakibara Atsushi dan Midorima Shintaro—masuk. Payung yang mereka bawa meneteskan sisa bulir-bulir hujan ke karpet kecil kafe.

"Bos!" Sapa Mibuchi ceria, sedikit centil. "Mayuzumi bawa pelanggan ke sini. Nggak apa, kan? Kasihan dia, kehujanan."

Dan Mayuzumi sadar benar bahwa atmosfir ruangan ini berubah.

Ketidaktahuannya memang nyata, namun instingnya tak pernah berbohong. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Manajer sedang bertatapan, dua pasang manik memandang penuh arti, sebelum biru muda di antara keduanya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke _latte _buatan Kotaro.

Murasakibara memang terlihat cuek seperti biasanya, namun lain lagi dengan Midorima yang menjadi sedikit lebih awas.

Manajer tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa. Dia teman lamaku, kok."

Suara tercekat, "_Doumo…_Akashi-kun."

* * *

Insting Mayuzumi benar.

Hasil mengorek informasi dari Mibuchi, Mayuzumi mengetahui bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tidak datang lagi ke Urban Grind, di luar _shift_-nya sekalipun. Sudah dua minggu, semenjak hari berhujan tempo lalu.

Manajer—Akashi Seijuro pun menarik perhatian Mayuzumi. Meski tidak terlalu menunjukkannya, ada atmosfir berbeda dari pria itu. Lebih berat, meski yang lain tahu yang bersangkutan berusaha keras untuk tetap menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Menolak seorangpun mencari secuil celah dari ketidaksemangatannya untuk tetap bekerja meski kadang ketahuan.

Ya.

Manajernya tidak semangat bekerja.

Racikan kopinya yang biasanya penuh cinta, kali ini terasa lebih pahit. Seperti ada langkah yang dilewati. Seperti lupa menyaring bubuknya, atau mungkin kurang beberapa kali mengaduk campuran dari resepnya? Yang jelas, ada yang terlewat. Dan bukannya tidak ada pelanggan yang mengomentarinya, "Kopi ini dibikin anak baru, ya?" Jelas ini bukan hal yang bagus.

Minggu pagi, hari biasanya Mayuzumi diajari meracik kopi. Hari yang biasanya dinikmati Mayuzumi. Namun, bau biji kopi tak membuatnya tenang dari situasi yang sedikit kaku ini. Catatlah, dia tak pernah merasa canggung bila bersama Manajer. _Tak ada _yang pernah merasa canggung bila bersama manajer. Setidaknya sampai dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kau melamun, Manajer."

"Maaf." Senyum kecil diumbar. "Sudah?"

"Bisa dicoba sekarang. Rasanya lebih baik dari rasa kopimu belakangan ini."

"Maaf?"

Tidak sopan. Mayuzumi menyadarinya sendiri. Namun, dia hanya mewakili rasa khawatir para karyawan Urban Grind. Sekaligus pelampiasan kesal. "Aku benar-benar nggak mau mencampuri urusanmu, tapi bisakah kau bekerja seperti dulu, Manajer? Rasa gelisahmu tertuang pada kopi buatanmu, tahu."

"Kau mengada saja. Rasa kopiku tidak berubah."

Tangan Akashi berusaha menggapai gelas kopi. Namun, gelas itu malah terjatuh, berbunyi nyaring di dapur yang kecil itu.

Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun, dia langsung menunduk hanya untuk terpaku di tempat. Rasa bersalah menusuk relung hatinya. Baginya, adalah dosa besar untuk menyia-nyiakan secangkir kopi, apalagi buatan karyawan-karyawannya sendiri.

"Aku…maaf…aku tidak sengaja."

"Nggak apa. Biar aku saja yang—"

"Biar aku yang bersihkan, Manajer."

Midorima datang. Dibantunya Akashi berdiri. "Kau butuh istirahat. Tunggulah di ruanganmu, Murasakibara ingin membuatkanmu sandwich."

"Ya…ya. Tolong bersihkan, Shintaro. Mungkin aku sedikit lelah." Sebelum pergi, Akashi menoleh sejenak. "Maaf, Chihiro."

"Sudah kubilang nggak apa."

"Mayuzumi, kau bisa bantu aku membersihkan ini? Kau ambil koran bekas, aku siapkan lap dan _vacuum cleaner_."

Mayuzumi menurut. Dia tidak memerdulikan nada acuh tak acuh dari wakil manajernya.

Koran bekas yang diambil Mayuzumi dipasangkan ke ujung penyedot _vacuum cleaner _dengan bantuan karet gelang oleh Midorima, kemudian si pria berkacamata itu menyedot pecahan kaca kecil dan membuangnya di tempat sampah, tentu saja setelah pecahan kaca yang lebih besar disingkirkan terlebih dahulu. Mayuzumi ambil bagian mengelap lantai.

"Sepertinya kau kenal dengan Kuroko."

Mayuzumi heran. Tidak biasanya Midorima secara gamblang menanyakan urusan orang. "Aku hanya pernah bicara dengannya dua kali."

"Begitu."

"Kau seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku."

Tangan Mayuzumi berhenti bekerja. Ia menengahkan kepala, "Kalaupun aku bertanya, kau mungkin akan bilang kalau itu bukan urusanku."

"Aku malah heran kau mengira jawabannya ada padaku."

Berani-beraninya Midorima mengatakan itu sekarang, setelah gelagatnya menanyakan Kuroko dan lainnya. Ditambah Mayuzumi dan yang lain baru bekerja di sini selama hitungan bulan, sementara si kacamata dan Murasakibara sudah mengabdi pada Akashi bahkan sejak sebelum kafe ini dibuka. Mayuzumi tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan jengkel dari air mukanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba membujuknya. Kalau dia terus-terusan bersikap tidak profesional seperti ini, bisa-bisa penjualan kafe menurun. Aku juga sudah mencoba menyusun jadwal kerja sementara untuk meminimalisir jam kerjanya."

"Nggak terlalu kejam, tuh? Yang ada, dia bakal syok dan gelisah. Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa diam di tempat."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata. "Dia juga sudah gelisah."

"Hei, pikiran orang dewasa memang rumit, ya. Kenapa nggak selesaikan akar masalahnya saja?"

"Pikiran bocah sepertimu justru yang terlalu simpel. Sederhana saja—kalau memang segampang itu, masalahnya sudah selesai entah sejak kapan. Biasakan pikir panjang."

"Cih. Kalau begitu cobalah jangan persulit keadaan. Buat gampang saja, kenapa? Jelaskan. Paling masalah ini hanya masalah antar mantan pacar, kan?" Entah mengapa Mayuzumi langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Macam cerita roman picisan, dua mantan pasangan yang nggak sengaja bertemu lalu keduanya galau. Iya, 'kan?"

Sepasang mata zamrud mendelik padanya.

"…Aku benar?"

* * *

Akashi Seijuro tertawa pelan.

Dipikirnya dia sudah gila, menggumam dan tertawa sesekali tanpa lawan bicara. Kertas-kertas penunjang masa depan kafenya menjadi tidak menarik. Ralat, tambah tidak menarik. Meski dia serbabisa, dia lebih memilih kerja praktik dibandingkan duduk di balik meja. Namun, kini semua hal sudah tidak menarik lagi.

Terutama membuat kopi.

Mulai dari meracik bubuk kopinya dengan tambahan bahan lain hingga barang menuang air panas ke dalam cangkir berisi kopi instan, dia sudah tidak minat. Tapi dia harus tetap bertanggungjawab. Terutama dia memegang _shift full-time_.

Ini bukan kejenuhan. Ini keputusasaan.

Pintu diketuk tiga kali.

Baru Akashi membuka mulut, menyuruh siapapun itu untuk masuk, pintunya sudah terlanjur dibuka. Muncul Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya.

"Booos! Ini hari yang indah! Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Hah? Kau kenapa, Reo? Sudah cepat kembali kerja."

"Nggak bisa. Hari ini, kafe tutup!" Hayama menyahut.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Biar kugantikan."

"Bos, sudahlah! Ayo kita keluar!"

"Apa—"

Nebuya menarik Akashi, menaikkannya ke punggung dan menggendongnya keluar kafe. Mibuchi tentu tahu untuk tidak membantu Nebuya sama sekali. Si otot tidak perlu bantuan untuk pekerjaan fisik. Tanpa memerdulikan protes dan ancaman pecat, mereka lanjut membawa Akashi entah ke mana. Tatapan aneh orang di sekitar tidak diperhatikan dua dari tiga orang itu.

Dan lima menit perjalanan, Akashi sadar ke mana dirinya dibawa. Namun, dia tidak begitu yakin. Mustahil.

Mustahil mereka tahu tempat kerja Kuroko.

Di gerbang TK, Nebuya menurunkan Akashi. Persis kala gerbangnya terbuka. "Mayuzumi-_kun_, sebenarnya kita mau a—"

Safir cerah bertemu kirmizi pekat.

Kuroko bertemu Akashi.

"Apa-apaan ini…?" Keduanya bertanya pada saat bersamaan. Kuroko memandang Mayuzumi, Akashi memandang Mibuchi dan Nebuya. Tatapan mereka seakan meminta pertanggungjawaban paska dikhianati meski sedikit berlebihan.

"Kalau kupikir lagi, bisa-bisanya aku bekerjasama dengan mereka dan bocah ini…." Midorima muncul bersama Murasakibara. "Tapi aku lumayan setuju, Manajer."

"Aka-_chin_, Kuro-_chin_, sudah waktunya kalian bicarakan masalah kalian." Murasakibara ikut bicara. "Lama-lama kalian memuakkan. Padahal kalian saling cinta."

"Apa…?" Kuroko menatap Akashi tidak percaya, sementara objek tatapannya malah mendelik ke arah dua anak buahnya. Namun, manik mata Akashi melemah. Ditatapnya Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Boleh kita bicara?"

* * *

Para karyawan Urban Grind menjauh, menatap kedua _pemeran utama _yang tengah bercakap-cakap entah setelah berapa tahun lamanya. Meski telinga mereka tak dapat enangkap sepatah katapun dari percakapan yang tengah berlangsung itu, mereka tahu apa yang dibicarakan.

"Kenapa, ya, Reo-_nee_? Padahal mereka saling mencintai, kenapa nggak langsung mereka utarakan saja?"

"Ssh, Hayama," Reo tersenyum, sedikit sok bijak. "Nggak semuanya semudah itu."

Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya. "Karena itulah kubilang orang dewasa suka mempersulit sesuatu."

Meski begitu, Mayuzumi tidak sepenuhnya bisa bahagia.

Bohong kalau Mayuzumi tidak sakit hati begitu mengetahui bahwa orang yang belakangan ini sering mengganggu pikiran Mayuzumi dan orang yang dihormati Mayuzumi ternyata saling mencintai. Bagaimanapun, urusan hati, tidak mau berkompromi dengan keadaan.

Mayuzumi tersenyum pahit.

Terlalu singkat. Cinta Mayuzumi sudah terlanjur layu bahkan belum lama setelah dia sadar dia jatuh cinta.

"Semoga kau bahagia."

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa barusan, Mayuzumi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo, kita pulang. Kerja."

* * *

"Kenapa kau berhenti datang?"

"Saya kira Akashi-kun tidak mau bertemu saya lagi."

"Tidak."

"Saya kira Akashi-kun jijik pada saya."

"Tidak."

"Maafkan sa—"

"Tetsuya, demi Tuhan," diraihnya bahu pemuda mungil itu. "Kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu, aku tidak akan membuatkan _Vanilla Latte _ukuran besar untukmu."

Suara tangis terpedam sejenak. "Akashi-kun tahu itu saya…?"

"Instingku menajam, terima kasih pada stalkerku jaman SMA dan kuliah. Apalagi kau memakai penggalan namaku untuk semua pesananmu."

"Akashi-kun, jawab…sejak kapan Akashi-kun sadar itu aku? Sejak kapan Akashi-kun sadar aku sering mengunjungimu? Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak jijik padaku? Kenapa tidak langsung mengusirku? Padahal…padahal kan aku…."

* * *

_"Stalker, katamu?"_

_Mayuzumi menatap Midorima tak percaya. Midorima malah tetap tenang sambil membereskan ember dan lap yang telah dipakai Mayuzumi._

_"Aku, Murasakibara, Manajer, dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah alumni dari SMA yang sama. Kami bertiga anggota inti tim basket di SMA kami, sementara Kuroko Tetsuya penggemar Manajer. Dan itu berlangsung sampai kami kuliah."_

_Kuroko Tetsuya? Stalker?_

_"Sejak SMA, tepatnya tahun kedua di SMA setelah Manajer—Akashi naik pangkat menjadi kapten, mulai ada yang memerhatikannya. Setiap kali dia sakit, ada orang anonim membawakannya obat-obatan. Dia tidak masuk, ada yang mengirimkan catatan pelajaran yang dilewatinya selama absen lewat pos, tanpa nama. Coklat-coklat Valentine yang ditujukan pada Akashi dan disimpannya juga raib begitu dia lengah. Kami tidak pernah tahu siapa yang melakukannya._

_"Sampai di tahun kedua kuliah, saat dia menyetir sendirian dari Tokyo ke Kanagawa. Ada mobil yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah dijebak Akashi, langsung ketahuan kalau dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Waktu itu Akashi marah besar, dia mengancam untuk melaporkan Kuroko Tetsuya ke polisi kalau dia tidak segera minggat dari hidupnya. Semester berikutnya, baru ada kabar kalau ada mahasiswa fakultas kebudayaan pindah kuliah ke prefektur sebelah._

_"Dan tau apa yang lebih tolol dari semua kejadian itu? Akashi malah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya setelah mengusirnya pergi."_

_Mayuzumi diam. "Hah?"_

* * *

"Kauanggap ini lucu, Tetsuya?" Akashi tersenyum getir. Dan baru kali ini Kuroko tidak menyukainya. Tidak. Senyum yang membuat si biru mencintainya terlalu dalam tidak semenyedihkan ini. Ke mana lengkungan lembut itu pergi? "Tidak ada obat-obatan yang datang ketika aku mulai merasa tidak enak badan. Tidak ada coklat beraroma vanila datang. Tidak ada handuk dan pocari setelah aku latihan basket. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku akan merindukannya."

"Akashi-kun…." Bohong kalau Kuroko bilang dia percaya. Dicarinya setitik tipu di kedua tilik semerah rubi si pujaan hati—nihil. Benar kata orang: yang nyata justru lebih aneh dari fiksi.

"Vanilla Latte adalah menu pertama yang kucetuskan saat merancang Urban Grind. Khusus untukmu, kubersembahkan. Laiknya _manekineko _khusus untuk memanggilmu."

Sepasang tangan meraih sepasang tangan lainnya, kemudian didekatkan di bibir untuk dikecup.

"Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu, lagi."

* * *

_"Bosmu itu terlihat uring-uringan. Orang-orang di sekitarnya memang tidak sadar, tapi kami yang sudah lama bersamanya tahu benar dia bagaimana. Aku mendistraknya dan mengusulkan untuk membuka kafe bersama, seperti yang dia inginkan sejak lama. Kesibukan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya._

_"Dan beberapa bulan lalu…setelah merekrut banyak karyawan-karyawan baru, Kuroko Tetsuya kembali muncul. Awalnya dia hanya sekali mengopi di sini. Lalu, lama-kelamaan frekuensinya bertambah. Dan dia hanya datang di hari Akashi bekerja. Hanya mengincar kopi buatan Akashi saja."_

_Dengan cepat, Mayuzumi dapat menyambung benang imajiner di kepalanya. Ah. _Shift_ kerjanya selalu berbeda hari dengan Manajer. Pantas dia tidak pernah melihat Kuroko Tetsuya selain saat dia menggantikan shift Nebuya atau berkunjung ke kafe di hari liburnya._

_"Akashi itu tipe orang yang belajar dari pengalaman. Dia langsung tahu dirinya kembali diincar stalker. Tapi, dia tidak merasa keberatan. Malahan dia lega, orang yang dicarinya sudah kembali. Dia sengaja membuat sendiri semua pesanan Kuroko Tetsuya, termasuk makanan meski itu tugas Murasakibara. Akashi juga menambahkan servis handuk gratis untuk _customer_ yang kehujanan karena Kuroko belaka. Belakangan aku tahu Kuroko Tetsuya kadang memaksakan diri untuk datang setelah jam dia mengajar meski hujan karena waktunya mepet dengan jam tutup kafe."_

* * *

"Maafkan aku dan egoku yang mencegahku untuk segera menemuimu. Aku hanya perlu keluar lima langkah dari dapur untuk kemudian menciummu seperti ini, Tetsuya." Kedua tangan putih halus itu kembali dicium. "Kini aku sadar…gengsiku tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan bersamamu. Aku frustasi menunggumu di kafe."

"Saya berhenti pergi ke kafe Akashi_-kun_…," tangisan itu kembali ditahan. "…karena tidak ingin mengganggu Akashi-kun. Saya pikir Akashi-kun akan benar-benar melaporkan saya ke polisi. Saya tidak ingin ditangkap. Kalau ditangkap, tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagi saya untuk menemui Akashi-kun, barang sedetik dua detik dari kejauhan."

Seulas senyum lembut muncul di bibir Akashi yang sedetik kemudian mengecup bibir lawan bicaranya. Ciuman lima detik, hanya tempel bibir. Tidak ada jilatan, tidak ada gigitan, tidak ada aktifitas absensi-presensi gigi-gigi dan rongga dalam mulut, tidak ada jambak menjambak. Namun, keajaiban yang dirasakan mereka berdua nyata adanya.

Lepas bibir merah mudanya disapa, tangisan itu kembali datang. Namun, berbeda makna. Badan kecil Kuroko Tetsuya pun ditarik ke pelukan Akashi Seijurou. Terus begitu hingga si surai biru puas menitikkan air mata. Dan pastinya tidak memakan waktu yang sedikit, namun si merah tidak keberatan sama sekali. Selamanya begitu juga boleh.

Ada enam karyawan Urban Grind yang batal dia pecat.

* * *

"Jujur, jarang sekali Mayuzumi yang ansos mengusulkan ide segila ini. Untuk kebahagian orang lain, lagi!" Mibuchi terkekeh sambil menepuk bahu Mayuzumi, sebelum ia melanjutkan kegiatan menyusun hiasan meja kasir. Sebentar lagi Urban Grind baru akan dibuka kembali, jadi paling tidak kafe harus terlihat lebih cantik sebagai kompensasi tutup temporer. "Yaaah, aku, sih, senang-senang saja melakukannya!"

"Manajer jadi nggak fokus kerja karena masalah percintaan. Kalau penjualan kafe buruk, 'kan, nggak bagus juga untuk kita." Mayuzumi menjawab cuek. "Mau dapat gaji dari mana?"

"Dasar kau…sifatmu itu yang membuatmu tidak punya teman." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ya sudahlah, ayo kita siap-siap buka kafe lagi. Biarkan Manajer dan Kuroko Tetsuya di sana."

"Baiiik."

"Eh, Mayuzumi…," Mibuchi berbisik padanya. "Kukira, kau suka pada Kuroko-_chan_."

"Spekulasi absurd dari mana itu?" Jawab Mayuzumi dengan tatapan aneh. "Ada-ada saja."

Pria bergaya mbak-mbak itu tersenyum tipis sebelum memeluk tangan kiri Mayuzumi sekaligus tangan kanan Hayama. "Heeei semuanya, habis _shift _kita minum-minum, yuk!"


End file.
